The Beer Festival Updated
by Candy-Kisses
Summary: Fry and Bender go to a beer festival, but things don't turn out good for Fry. Ch.6: fry finds a place and meets a girl.
1. The Advertisement

**Title- The Beer Festival **

**Rating- PG: For language warning and beer usage.**

**Author- Candy- Kisses**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Futurama characters.**

**Summary- Fry and Bender go to a beer festival, and things don't turn out the way they planned.**

----------------------

Chapter One: Advertisement

----------------------

"Dudes, dudes!" Fry yelled as he came tripping out of the door into the living room.

"Dudes!" He yelled again standing in front of the TV holding up a piece of paper.

"Damn it Fry, we were just about to figure out Doctor Alumnus's secret affair with Betty-Tin!" Bender said raising his arms in annoyance.

Fry raised the piece of paper in their faces pointing to an advertisement in the right hand corner of the page, "Look. It's a beer fair!"

"I've just been to heaven and back," Bender said grabbing the piece of paper observing it.

Bender dropped the paper and met Fry's gaze and gasped.

"Exactly," Fry said agreeing with Bender's shocked overly excited expression.

"Sounds stupid to me," Leela said rolling her eye.

"When is it?" Hermes asked.

"Today at 1 to 5," Fry said jumping up and down.

"You mean to say that people are going to be drinking beer from one o'clock till five o'clock?" Amy asked looking at Fry.

"Mm Hmm," Fry answered almost drooling from thought.

"Oh boy." She replied.

"Well it's twelve-thirty know, you better get going," Professor Farnsworth reasoned.

"Okay, bye." Fry and Bender said as they ran out the door.


	2. Drunken Ones

Chapter two: Drunken

-----------------------

Fry and Bender stood by the entrance, staring at the sign that read, 'Free Beer!'

"Take it in, pal," Fry said patting Bender's back, "take it in."

"Come on!" Bender yelled to Fry running into the festival.

They walked around looking at all the tents that were set up; all of them said 'Free Beer Here!'

"Which one do we go to?" fry asked looking at every tent.

"I don't know," Bender said doing the same.

"Look Bender, Green Beer!" Fry said running over to a tent picking up a cup of green-beer. "Delicious!" he said setting the cup down.

Bender ran over to his own stand, Oil-Beer.

"Now that's called beer," Bender said throwing the beer mug into his stomach when the robot at the stand looked away.

"I'm in heaven!" Yelled a robot at the oil stand as Bender walked away.

Everybody was starting to get drunk and it was only 10 minutes after the festival started. Everybody would be totally wasted by 5:00.

"Now you're a sexy lady," said a drunken man over Fry's shoulder.

"Why thank you—hey I ain't no lady! I'm pure 100 man," fry said flexing his muscles.

"Why you sure can flex. I am going to be sure to make you mine," said the drunken one.

"Ugh." Fry threw the man off and ran over to Bender.

"Hey, Bender. We should leave." Fry said tapping Bender's shoulder.

"Have some oil-beer," Bender said shoving a cup in Fry's face.

"Ewe."

Bender was drunk and so was everybody else, Fry was the only sober one.

"If you can't beat em' join em'," Fry proclaimed chugging down a 6 pack of beer.


	3. Fry's Ideas

Chapter Three: Fry's Ideas

------------------------------

"Bender?" Fry asked, slurring out his words, "I need to... pee."

"Go pee then," Bender said throwing Fry off his shoulder.

Fry walked his way over to the bathroom falling and tripping all over the place.

"So how was it?" Leela asked coming out of the door.

"Amazing."

"How is Fry holding up?"

"Great. But drunk, really drunk," Bender answered turning his attention to Leela.

Fry bursted out of the bathroom and zippered up his pants. He tried to stand up straight and stared at Leela freakishly. He worked his way over to her wobbling and sat beside her on the coach.

"Hi there umm.... uh.... Lady," Fry said forgetting Leela's name.

Leela folded her arms and walked out the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Fry asked.

"Never mind." Bender answered flipping the channel to All My Circuits.

That night Fry's drunkenness was just wearing off a little bit, but he could stop tossing and turning.

He threw his blankets over his legs and helped himself out of his bed. Wobbled his way over to his closet and slipped on his shoes.

"A drink," he whispered to himself walking over to the fridge and gabbing himself a drink.

He let a soft groan out and looked out the window.

"Yeah," he whispered to himself walking out the door across the street.

Sennica01- Thank you for your opinion. Yes I know about Bender how he gets more sober the more he drinks. Right then I wasn't really caring, but I will keep it that way because I want to make it the best it can and thank you for being my first reviewer and actually writing your actual thoughts.

Candy- Kisses


	4. Rumors: 1

Chapter 4: Rumors Part 1

---------------------

"Did you hear about it, too?" asked Leela out in the living room area.

Fry heard voices chattering all morning in the building. Stuff about vandalizing town property and the worst thing they've ever seen in their lifetime while living there, even Bender was surprised and ashamed of whoever did this.

Fry got up and got dressed to see what all the rumors were about.

"Hey, everyone. What's up?" Fry asked making his way to the fridge.

Amy turned her attention to him; "somebody vandalized the city like you wouldn't believe!"

"Look," Hermes said quickly pointing out the window.

Fry gasped at the site.

Okay, okay, guys. I know this is very like VERY VERY short but it's part 1 of a chapter and, yeah, so I started it at this. There will be longer chapters in the future.

Candy


	5. Rumors: 2

Chapter 5: Rumors Part 2

_We last left off at Fry gasping at the sight of the vandilization._

"It's- it's," Fry stuttered looking at the town, "Horrible."

All the buildings were drawn on with spray paint. The garbage cans were turned out on the street, the tubes that people went through were twisted and broken, and all the ships were vandalized also with spray paint.

"Whoever did this better get caught, and fast. Before he or she does it again!" Professor Farnsworth declared.

"Mm Hmm," they all agreed.

Fry decided to take a break from all his friends chattering and went outside for a walk. He looked up at the buildings that had been drawn all over and sighed.

"That looks like my writing," Fry said while looking up to a building that read- 'All Hail Me.'

Fry stopped for a moment and then it hit him of what he did last night; he got up and went outside and did... this.

He gasped as he heard police cars come from behind him. They stopped and walked out of their cars.

"Do you know who did this, Son?" they asked beating their wooden sticks against their hands.

"No... no... no..." Fry said backing away.

"Okay." They said looking at him strangely getting back in their car.

Fry ran away and found an alley. His chest heaving out and in as his breath sawed in and out.

"I need to get out of this town!" Fry said running away.

Part 3 Coming soon!


	6. Rumors: 3 and Love At First Site

Chapter Six: Rumors Part 3/ Love at First Sight

------------------------------

Fry's breath sawed in and out as he ran down another alley working his way out of town. He didn't care how is health was right now, all he cared about was getting out of this town so he would be one more suspect off the chart.

"Once I'm gone they won't care anymore. They'll just think something tragic happened to me and forget about it, forget about all this vandilization going on," Fry reassured himself.

Fry worked his way out to an old shack. It was occupied, but at least the owners didn't know about the accident, because they don't get the news on Fry's town.

Fry knocked on the door a couple times and waited before an old woman brought the curtain back to see whom their visitor was. Fry just met the old woman's gaze with a friendly smile.

As she opened up the door Fry prepared himself for a good first impression.

"Hello, Ma'am," he said holding a hand out. The old lady shook his hand and looked at him suspiciously.

"What's your business?" she asked never breaking her gaze.

Fry blushed as he thought of a lie to feed the old woman, "My house just burnt down. And I need a place to stay."

"Come in," she said leading the way into the living room where an old man sat as he watched TV.

Fry looked around as he brought himself back to the couch.

"Nice place you got here," he offered looking at the old man as he gazed his dark brown eyes into Fry's.

"What's your name, Dear?" asked the old lady bringing in a pan of cookies.

"No thank you," Fry said holding out a hand at the plate of cookies the old lady offered, "my name is Phillip."

"Hello, Phillip. My name is Olga," she said returning a smile.

Fry wasn't used to being called Phillip, he was so used to Fry he barely noticed she was talking to him, but he had to go by that name if he was going to be a suspect subtracted from the list, he just had to.

"Nice to meet you Olga," he returned the smile back to her once again.

"And this is my husband Miles, he is the shy type," she whispered to Fry.

"Hey," Fry said lightly to Miles raising a hand. Miles just stared right back at him, no emotion in his face.

"So, Fry?" Olga started, "where was your house before uh... it went... down?"

"In a town," he answered quickly; not wanting to remember that vandalized place.

"Oh, I heard there was some weirdo going around vandalizing towns," she said looking at Fry setting her feet up on the chair rest.

"Yes, there is," Fry answered.

"That's why I was so precocious at the door." She said once again gazing into Fry's eyes.

"I—"

"Mom, I'm home!" yelled a girl's voice interrupting Fry in his conversation.

A girl as tall as Fry entered the little shack wearing a short skirt and a belly-top. She had blonde hair that waved in the wind so vividly.

Fry gasped as she entered the room not noticing him.

"Hello, Kimie. How was your day?" Olga asked looking up at her beautiful daughter.

"Grade twelve is such a drag," Kimie said as she dropped her book-bag and leaned up against the counter brushing some tears back, "my boyfriend totally dumped me today! He said I just wasn't the one and he wanted to get it done with before grade twelve was over and I would think of something serious between us."

"Oh, come here," Olga said as her teenage girl burst out in tears over her shoulder.

Kimie turned around when she noticed Fry.

She jumped in shock and embarrassment as she whipped some tears away.

"Who are you?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"I- I- I- I –" Fry stalled as he gazed up at the beauty that stood before him.

"This is Phillip," Olga said, "his house burnt down and we happened to be the lucky ones to take him in."

"Oh, that's tragic," she said walking over to him, "I am so sorry, thinking my problem was worse, when here you are no home left and obviously no family and not even crying. How thoughtful of you," she said giving Fry a hug.

Fry's heart skipped a beat when she looked into his eyes.

"Aren't you a cutie," with that she grabbed her book-bag and walked over to her room.

Fry stared at her as she left the living room.

He was in love.


End file.
